


Underneath

by suzukaze (littleoutlaw)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoutlaw/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship together was almost undefinable – some called it impossible. Corrin just called herself lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Features a major spoiler for Revelation, so read with caution, folks.
> 
> i'm so happy to finally write something shamelessly HAPPY + SMUTTY for these three! also this gets a little kinky. nothing too wild but it gets a little extra so just a warning

Corrin walked into the library quietly, with Takumi trailing close behind her. Despite that she knew no one else would be in the library this late, she still felt the need to be quiet. It was a bizarre feeling to her, being free in the fortress that she was trapped for so long. She had spent many hours here before the war, and felt a warm sense of familiarity as she settled into her favorite spot in the corner. Corrin was back in Nohr to visit with her allies and to meet with Xander and Leo. As the new queen of Valla, she had a vast list of things to do, along with a strict schedule. Takumi had insisted he tag along with her, citing that he planned to be her new adviser and that he needed to get a feel for things in Nohr.

Corrin felt almost mischievous, being in the library this late with Takumi. At first she had protested spending any time to herself, but Takumi talked her into it. With Leo temporarily staying in Nohr to assist Xander, Corrin and Takumi had grown closer than ever. Corrin smiled as she thought about them both. Their relationship together was almost undefinable – some called it impossible. Corrin just called herself lucky. 

Leo had confessed to her first, telling her that his love for her was agonizing. Though they didn't officially declare a relationship, most people in the camp noticed something going on. Takumi, who had been cold to Corrin since Leo's confession, let all his feelings spill out while they practiced archery one evening. Neither of them knew was that Corrin harbored feelings for them both, leaving her feeling torn. The only solution she thought of was to work on getting Leo and Takumi to become friends. What she didn't expect was for either of them to fall for each other. Many late nights talking mixed with steamy evenings led the three to decide to engage in a relationship. Corrin couldn't imagine herself without either of them.

Corrin drummed her fingers on the table, watching Takumi. He was perusing the selection of books closest to them carefully, his finger slowly sliding across the spine of each book as he read the title. She adored he quiet moments with Takumi, feeling special seeing the calm and careful side of him many didn't. The way he was looking at the books reminded Corrin of how she used to browse late at night. Jakob would always scold her if he caught her in the library late at night, but she'd always find a pile of books outside her door the next morning, with a note suggesting that she read in her room instead. Memories of the fortress were bittersweet. 

Takumi finally settled down in the seat next to Corrin, neatly placing his stack of books on the table. He pushed a book about archery towards her and smirked.“Figured you could use some catching up, considering it's been two months since you've practiced.” he said. 

Corrin stuck her tongue out at him, making Takumi giggle. Takumi loved to tease, while Leo preferred to flirt. Even though she loved alone time with both of them, she felt a sudden longing for Leo. The past few months he had spent away from her – from both of them – had been hard. He had come to the fortress to visit, but had gone to bed early. She knew he was exhausted from tirelessly working around Nohr with Xander, anyone could see from the deep circles under his eyes, but she still wished he was with them.

She sighed as she flipped open the book Takumi had pushed towards her, flipping through until she found a chapter that looked interesting. Corrin looked over at him, noticing he was already entranced in the book he had picked out. Takumi had put his hand on her back, tracing small circles while he read. All three of them loved to read, so reading quietly together and cuddling had become a form of bonding for the them.

She felt Takumi's hand slide lower and lower down her back until she felt him move to her stomach, his fingers lightly touching the top of her pants. He played with the top, seeming to wait for a reaction. She scooted closer to him, wanting him to go further. He slipped his whole hand inside, gently moving it down to her panties. Takumi's fingers slipped under Corrin's smallclothes, causing her to gasp. Takumi usually wasn't this bold. When it came to intimacy with either of them, he was still shy. She had noted that he always followed Leo's lead when they were together. She often spent time soothing his nerves, which she didn't mind. Leo and Takumi spoke different languages when it came to love, and ever since they had come together, it had been a delicate balance to work with them both. 

She absent-mindedly turned a page in the book in front of her, watching Takumi out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell if he was just nervous, or if he was trying to tease her. She shifted slightly, causing his fingers to dip lower. Finally, he moved his hand down further, apparently feeling bold again. His fingers traced light circles around her, touching her delicately. She pushed against him, desperate for some real friction. He leaned towards her, his breath hot on her neck.

“I want to touch you.” He said, his lips barely pressing against Corrin's neck. “Can I?”

She moaned in response, pushing against him again as a reply. His fingers slipped to her entrance, slowly entering inside. She was already wet, giving him easy access. He gently sucked on her neck while his fingers moved slowly inside of her. 

“H-hey... don't leave any marks.” She said weakly, feeling him grin against her neck. He lifted his lips, a small pop sounding from the spot he had been sucking. He lifted his head up and turned his attention back to his book, his fingers still resting inside her. Her hips bucked involuntary and he began pumping his fingers in and out again, still not increasing his pace. Corrin couldn't believe how devious he was being. Takumi was always the one with a bright red face when it came to anything other than gentle and loving sex. While he did enjoy their more scandalous exploits, he was usually the one to initiate their slower sessions. 

Corrin wanted to take him right then and there, but she knew someone could walk in at any moment. At the angle they were at, no one could tell what was going on, even if they came close. While she was sure at least a few people had committed lewd acts in the library, she didn't want to be caught fucking on the table, although the thought stirred something inside of her. She was about to suggest to Takumi that they go to her private quarters when the sound of the heavy library doors being opened caught her attention. 

Takumi's fingers were still working inside of her, moving even more languidly now, his thumb brushing against her clit gently. She was almost certain that he would stop at the sound of the doors, but he didn't. She held back a moan, knowing that he was torturing her on purpose. Corrin looked up, her breath catching in her throat at the site in front of her.

“Well, what do we have here?” Leo had entered the library, much to her surprise. She had figured he would be fast asleep. He was smirking, but he apparently hadn't noticed what was going on under the table. She honestly didn't know how. She knew her face must be flushed, and her neck had an obvious red spot on it. 

Takumi spoke up first, smiling like nothing was going on. “Oh, Corrin was just catching up on some reading. I didn't want her to be alone, so I came with her.” As he spoke, he applied more pressure to her clit, making Corrin squirm. Leo nodded, and made his way down towards them, taking a seat at the opposite side of the table. Corrin gulped as his eyes burned into hers. Leo's favorite part of their relationship was watching Corrin and Takumi together. It had made Takumi nervous at first, but he had come around to it. If Leo had caught on yet, he was keeping it to himself. 

Corrin looked down at the book in front of her and tried to pretend like she was busy, but she couldn't ignore Takumi for longer. He was finally rubbing her clit quickly now, and she felt like she was about to burst. Leo had picked up a book of his own, but Corrin could feel his eyes on them. She wanted to tell Takumi to slow down, but the words couldn't leave her mouth. Corrin cried out, shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. She felt herself turn a deep shade of red as Leo just looked at them, smirking and looking pleased. Takumi removed his fingers, taking a moment to slowly lick each one that had been inside her, making eye contact with Leo. Despite that she had just come, Corrin felt her body shudder, a warm sensation pooling in her groin.

“Having fun without me?” Leo said, standing up. “I guess one of you will have to be punished. Or maybe both of you, in this case.”

Corrin shivered with excitement at his words. When Leo “punished” one of them, it usually meant one of them got fucked senseless while the other one got to watch, or in some cases, beg to be touched. She rather enjoyed watching Leo and Takumi together, which Leo knew, so most of the time she was the one begging. Takumi always gave in first, while Leo could hold out for a while. Takumi always told her afterward that he didn't want her to be left out, but Corrin truly didn't mind. 

She watched as Leo took a step towards Takumi, seeming to relish in the state both of them were in. He leaned down and whispered something to him, causing Takumi's face to turn bright red. Leo was the best at dirty talk out of the three of them, and Corrin had figured he had said something even dirtier than usual. He stepped away from Takumi and turned towards Corrin. 

“Well, my princess, looks like you're receiving the honors tonight.” Leo's voice was low, the hint of something more on the edge. “And yes, I know you're a queen now. Old habits die hard.”

Leo had once joked about how funny their situation was. Two princes from opposing countries fucking a princess caught in the middle. It had been hilarious to him until Corrin asked him to call her princess in bed, and ever since then it'd been his kink. Takumi had laughed at him, but he didn't seem to have a problem with calling her that either.

Leo took another step towards her, leaning down to place a kiss on her neck, over the area Takumi had left a mark. His lips rested there for a moment, his hand reaching down to roam over her breasts. Her breathing hitched as he moved his hand down her torso slowly, stopping just above her midsection. He stood up, leaving her aching for more. She looked over at Takumi, who still hadn't moved. He had an obvious bulge in his pants. 

Leo patted his hand on the table in front of them, his smirk back on his face. 

“Takumi, undress her. When he's done, Corrin, you lay down on the table. I'll wait.” Leo sat on the edge of the table, crossing one long leg over the other. “And don't worry about anyone coming in.”

Corrin had no idea what he had planned. She looked over at Takumi and he nodded at her, his face lightly flushed. He stood up as she did, and she took a short step over to stand in front of him. She felt his hands tremble as he pulled her shirt up over her head, the slight hitch in his breath audible as he watched her breasts jiggle. She turned around and faced Leo, giving Takumi easier access to remove her bra. As her breasts fell free she heard Leo let out a small moan.

“Takumi... do you want to touch her? I know you do. It must be driving you crazy.” Leo said, still speaking in a low voice. “You can. Just for a bit.” 

Takumi's hands found her hips as she turned back around, his mouth moving towards her breasts at the first chance. He gently sucked on her right nipple, his warm mouth compared to her cold flesh making her gasp. He moved his one of his hands up to massage her left breast while one remained on her hips. She groaned again as his tongue flicked against her nipple. 

“Takumi, that's enough. You can continue undressing her now.” Leo chuckled at their groans of frustration. Corrin thought Leo was being particularly devilish tonight. She sighed as Takumi worked to remove her pants and her underwear, a spot from her wetness obvious on her panties. She felt herself blush, embarrassed at how much all of this was turning her on. She stepped over the table and lay down, feeling exposed. 

“What a good princess you are, Corrin. Very obedient. Takumi, keep those.” Leo said, motioning at Corrin's panties. “That's your treat for being good too. I want you to touch yourself with them while you watch us.” 

Corrin heard Takumi sputter, probably too embarrassed to even speak. She looked at Leo, who seemed pleased with himself. He had moved to stand in front of her, his tall form almost towering above her. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving his smallclothes on. Corrin could see his erection straining against them, the precum leaking through leaving a small stain. 

“If you want me to touch you, just say so.” Leo said, his hands delicately resting on her hips. All her inhibitions about fucking in the library had been thrown out the window, but she knew Leo wouldn't let her skip to that part. She didn't particularly want to skip there, either. 

“P-please touch me, Leo. I want you touch me.” Her voice quivered. Usually Corrin didn't like to talk, she let her moans do the talking for her. He put his arms under her body, pulling her gently until her hips rested at the end of her table. Corrin watched him sit on his knees, his height leaving him perfectly lined up with her. He moved his head forward, licking the inside of her thigh. She shivered, her hands gently scratching at the table. 

Corrin gasped as she felt his breath on her, his warmth gently teasing her. She felt him shift forward and lick her, spreading her folds apart with his tongue, seeming to savor the taste. Her hands gripped at the table again as he swirled his tongue around, exploring every part of her. She looked over at Takumi, who had released his cock at some point and was touching himself with her panties in hand. She felt another jolt to her groin as Leo suddenly licked her clit. His fingers found their way inside of her as his tongue continued to work her clit. She panted, wanting nothing more than for Leo to fuck her wildly on the table. His fingers pumped in and out faster as he continued, suddenly stopping. Corrin groaned and pushed herself forward, wanting him to continue. 

Leo looked up from her, his mouth still slick with her juices. “Now, now, princess. Be patient. Stand up.” Corrin stood, her legs trembling. Leo removed his smallclothes and lay on the table, just as she had before. His cock was glistening with precum, its size still impressive to Corrin. Takumi had been worried about his size compared to Leo's, but in the end, there wasn't much difference. Leo had more girth while Takumi had more length. Corrin figured she had gotten the best of both worlds. 

“I want you to ride me, Corrin. Come on.” Leo said, his hand roaming over his cock as he waited. She loved riding both of them. Watching their faces as she fucked them was nothing short of incredible. She climbed on top of Leo, her entrance hovering above his cock. He moved his hand down to guide himself in, both of them groaning as he entered her. 

“Mm, princess, you feel so good. Too bad you're not in my position, Takumi.” Leo said, groaning again as Corrin slowly moved her hips. “You can come over here if you want. Maybe I'll let you join us.” 

Corrin watched as Takumi stood up, moving over to them. His cock was still rock hard, and by the look of it, he hadn't finished getting himself off. Corrin would have gladly taken both of them, but she knew that it wouldn't fit with Leo's “punishment”, which was turning out a little different than usual. 

She started to rock her hips against Leo, her hands placed firmly on his chest. He moaned again, and she felt his fingers dig into her hips. Her being on top was one of Leo's weaknesses, she had noted. She slowed down her movements again, slowly pulling herself up and back down and savoring his cock entering her. 

“Mm, gods, Corrin...” Leo moaned, his eyes closing shut. She increased her speed again, her hips moving smoothly as she rode him. His hands moved up to grab her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She heard Leo speak again, his voice shaky. “Come here, T-takumi. I want to pleasure my prince and princess. They've been so good. Sit on my face.”

Corrin heard Takumi stutter something again, still surprised by Leo's boldness tonight. He complied, though, and got on to the table, sitting next to them. Corrin had stopped rocking her hips and was gently rubbing Leo's cock against her entrance, making him squirm under her. She watched as Takumi crawled over Leo's face, looking a little hesitant. Any hesitance was squashed by Leo, who pulled Takumi down on him. Corrin figured by the look on Takumi's face and the moan that left him that Leo had skipped the teasing portion. 

She began fucking Leo again as she watched Takumi, her hips pounding into him. Takumi was pumping his cock quickly, moaning loudly. His moans sent shivers through Corrin's spine, almost making her wish she was causing such a reaction from him. Suddenly he let out a moan louder than all the others, and Corrin watched as his cum shot out in thick ropes, landing all over Leo's chest and stomach. He popped off of Leo, who wiped his mouth with a free hand and smirked. Before he could say anything, Corrin tightened herself around his cock, a loud groan escaping from his mouth this time.  
“C-corrin, I'm going to cum!” Leo screamed, his face suddenly contorting. Corrin felt him release inside of her, making her feel like she was full to the brim. This time, Corrin was the one who smirked, feeling proud of herself. She leaned forward and lapped Takumi's cum from his body, making Leo groan again. Takumi watched her, looking proud himself. She rolled off of Leo, moving to sit between him and Takumi on the table. Having orgasmed earlier, she still felt satisfied.

“Gods, Corrin... you're so hot.” Takumi said, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. “If I wasn’t so tired, I'd fuck you right here too.”

Corrin giggled and heard Leo snort, both apparently surprised by Takumi's sudden affection. He huffed, sticking his tongue out. 

“Could you imagine if anyone walked in on us right now?” Corrin said, still giggling. “What a sight to see.”

“Corrin, has there ever been an occasion where you haven't got the giggles after sex?” Leo responded, sitting up. He shook his head and stood up, going to dress himself. “You're both fools. But you're the fools I chose to love.”

This time Takumi snorted. “And has there ever been a time you weren't overemotional after sex, Prince Leo?” He stood as well, walking over to his pile of clothes and beginning to dress.

“Well, someone better remember to tell the maids to clean the library tomorrow.” Leo said in a serious voice. Corrin snorted again and Leo huffed, tossing her clothes at her. Takumi started laughing again, his hand moving over his mouth to try to stifle it. “Will you two just get dressed? It's late.”

Corrin finally stifled her giggles, smiling to herself. Nothing made her happier than moments like this with her two lovers, feeling like she was completely and totally in love. She finally stood up and began to get dressed, her legs still quivering. “I suppose we should all leave separately, just in case. But please, let's meet back at my bed chambers. I want to spend the night with both of you.”

Leo and Takumi nodded, smiling at her. Leo left first, waving even though he would see them in just a few minutes. Takumi pulled Corrin into a hug, holding her tightly.

“I love you, you know? We both do.” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Corrin smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i had to throw in some of leo's JPN amie lines! they're so much.


End file.
